


Domestic bliss?

by eldritchcatpossum (skinsuit)



Series: Ms. Titch the cat. [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drug Use, Established Relationship, M/M, Peter is secretly a discworld fan, Season 3 or thereabouts, cursing, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/eldritchcatpossum
Summary: Elias comes back after a bad day at  the office. Peter is Peter.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: Ms. Titch the cat. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011729
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Domestic bliss?

Peter stroked the cat’s head, it was purring, he turned the page of his book as he sat on the sofa. Maybe this was a bit to cozy, he made a note to replace the sofa with something less cushion-y. Yes, that would do. Then the door opened, he could tell by the footsteps it was Elias and by the muttering, Elias had not had a good day.

“I’ve had an absolutely dreadful day, Peter,” Elias announced putting his brief case down and slumping dramatically onto the sofa. 

“That’s to bad,” Peter said not looking up from his book. “I assume, that you want to tell me about it, unfortunately.”

“A normal husband would want to comfort his spouse and ask to hear about it,” Elias groaned.

“We’re not even married currently,” Peter said.

“I’m going to tell you about it anyhow. First of all I had to talk to the institute’s benefactors which took ages, then after I took a break to stretch my legs and Melanie tried to kill me, she almost pushed me down the stairs, I swear if it wasn’t for the eye I’d be dead. I saw Tim after he told me to ‘fuck off’ again and that language is strictly against institute policy, but he KNOWS I can’t do anything about it. Just like I can’t do anything about the repeated murder attempts by Melanie. Jon is somewhere in North America, if his stupidity gets him killed before everything is ready, I doubt his little pet Martin is ready to take over... and I took the tube back, I must have looked dreadful because I looked in everyone’s head and no one was looking at me…”

“Mmmm-mmmm that’s terrible,” Peter said he was reading his book again.

“You weren’t actually listening were you?” Elias sneered.

“No, other then Jon I have no idea who these people you constantly talk about are,” Peter said. “Well the benefactors I suspect one might be Nathaniel.” 

Elias got up and straightened:

“Fine, I’m going to take a bath in my bathroom, It’s going to be very long and hot. I think I have some of the lavender bubble bath left. I’m going to drink that Merlot we have and smoke a joint. If you wish to keep our relationship... whatever it is now… intact you will order something from that bakery I like and refrain from touching it.” Elias said as he walked out the room. “Also get naked, Peter I might require some physical attention.”

“I’ll get the marmot,” Peter said smiling.

Elias gave a put upon sigh as he walked off to his bathroom. “Yes, Peter you watched the Big Lebowski, it was the only movie you saw that decade, watch something new and stop making references to it.”

“See you later, luv,” Peter called as he heard the lock on the the bathroom click. Now where was he in this book?

His dratted phone buzzed, 

The text on the screen read:

Elias  
Remember what I said.  
Or I’ll spoil that Terry Pratchett book right now.

He looked at the cat gave her a scratch.  
Peter shook his head sighed and called the bakery, it was better then divorce oh wait…, nevermind. They were divorced, oh well he liked that bakery too.


End file.
